1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for severing the dense continuous cylindrical core of fibrous material formed in and discharged from the core forming channel of rotary compacting machines, which are based on the rolling-compressing technique, into individual rolls. The invention has agricultural uses, and also has industrial utility. The severing or cutting technique is of the type in which a power driven rotating circular cutting disk enters the rotating dense fibrous core at preselected and relatively uniform intervals, severing the continuous core into individual rolls with relatively uniform length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of efficient cutting mechanisms for rolling-compressing machines represented a major effort in prior art. Power driven rotating circular blades, power driven rotating semi-circular and sectional cutting knives were incorporated. Cutting systems were applied where the actual cutting speed was provided by the rotation of the core alone, while in other systems both the core and the cutting element provided the actual cutting speed.
Cutting mechanisms with single as well as with multiple blades were developed.
Indexing and metering systems were applied to actuate the cutting mechanism to achieve uniform cut length for the individual rolls.
Cutting mechanisms were mounted at the discharge end of the compression channel, or were enclosed as integrated part of the compression rollers.
In spite of the broad varieties of these engineering solutions, improvements were necessary to assure dependable performance for the cutting mechanism.